


Sampunzel, Sampunzel, let me cut your hair

by sociopathicdragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, No Smut, but just as a passing comment, destiel is there, gabe really loves his nicknames, gabriel died but he came back, takes place some time during s11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociopathicdragon/pseuds/sociopathicdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt I got: "Gabriel convinces Sam to let him cut his hair and promised to only trim it a little but the haircut gets really intimate and Gabriel doesn't want it to stop so he ends up cutting it really short so the haircut takes longer. Sam's pissed after but Gabe calms him down somehow, ends with sabriel." *claps hands* Okay, now for my half-assed attempt at a summary.</p>
<p>Gabriel is able to cut Sam's hair, but what hidden feelings will be brought to the surface after tensions rise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing slash. Please don't hurt me.

“Hey, Samalam?” Sam could hear Gabriel question, but he acted like he didn’t hear him and just kept reading his book.

 

Gabriel poked him in the space between his eyes. “Samoose, I know you can hear me. Or has all that salad finally stuffed up your brain?” Sam ignored him still and kept trying to read his book. Gabriel whined, “Samster, just look at me!” Sam still tried to ignore him.

 

Gabe sighed, plopped down on the couch, and snapped up a lollipop while humming a song (it was Heat of the Moment).

 

About ten minutes later, which is a new record for Gabriel, he gave up trying to be still. He dramatically sighed and laid himself across Sam. “Saaaammmyyyy. Pay attention to meeee!”

 

Sam threw his book down on the floor and almost yelled, “What Gabriel? What do you want?”

 

He grinned since he wasn’t being ignored anymore. He was like a dog or something, always needing attention. “You’re turning into Rapunzel. You need a haircut.” Gabriel had those smirking eyes that Sam just knew meant he was up to something more…. Gabriel-ish. Which was _never_ a good thing. That’s how Dean woke up to Castiel in his bed with him last week. Not that anybody was complaining, they finally pulled their heads out of their asses and got together.

 

“No. No. You are not giving me a haircut. I’ll probably end up bald or something worse. Like I’ll have bubblegum colored hair, or no head at all.”

 

“Aw, Samshine, you really think I’d do that to ya?” Sam gave him that look that told him that yes, yes he would. “I just do things like that to people who deserve it. You don’t deserve it, Samster. Now, Dean on the other hand-” Gabriel cut off at the glare Sam was giving him.

 

“Come on, just let me cut it! It’d just be a little trim. Your hair is getting out of hand. It’s almost long enough for a blanket!” Ok, maybe he was exaggerating a little (more like a lot), but he really wanted to cut Sam’s hair.

 

Sam ran his hand through his hair and sighed while saying, “I guess it is getting kind of long. But-” He cut Gabriel off before he could say anything, “Just a little bit, seriously. I don’t want my hair to end up looking like Dean’s.”

 

Gabriel did a mock salute, and then easily jumped up on Sam’s back. “Now you won’t look like that much of a hippie.” Sam grunted under the sudden weight, but readjusted Gabriel so he could walk easier and, resigned, walked to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

“I still don’t get why _you_ want to cut my hair. Dean’s the one who usually does it.”

 

“Well Dean-O isn’t here now, is he? And who knows? By the time he stops staring at Cassie and notices he needs to cut your hair, it could be alive. Walking, talking and everything. Now hush up and let me do my magic.”

 

Gabriel had another sucker in his mouth and an intense look of concentration on his face. He was trying to be careful cutting Sam’s hair. Didn’t want to mess up the luscious locks, now did he?

  
Gabriel only needed to do a small trim since Sam liked to keep his hair long, so it’s not like it was going to take a long time. He snipped at his hair a couple more times, and looked to see if it was uneven or not.

He took the stick out of his mouth, having just finished cutting Sam’s hair, but he didn’t want to tell him. He liked being around Sam, and if he had to admit it, ever since he came back, Sam had actually been pretty nice to him. So if that meant that he didn’t tell Sam he was done, well, then so be it. 

* * *

 

He’d liked Sam ever since they met back at that college, but it may have progressed into something else much bigger. He tried so hard to tamp down his feelings, but he couldn’t. He knew Sam would never return his feelings, there was no possibility that he could. Gabriel was just the annoying archangel/trickster who killed his brother a hundred times, screwed them over more times than he can count, and was always an asshole to them. The only thing he ever did to make up for it was die when he tried to fight Lucifer.

 

“Okay, we’re all done!” Gabriel hurriedly said when he realised that he had cut Sam’s hair much shorter than he intended while his mind was in other places. He quietly handed Sam the mirror so he could see the mess Gabriel had just made.

 

“Wow, Gabe, it took you that long to just trim my-” Sam froze when he saw his hair. “Gabriel…. What. Did. You. Do?” He grated out trying to hold his composure.

 

“Samalamb, listen, please. I didn’t mean to, really I didn’t. I just got lost in my thoughts a little bit, and before I realized it, I cut your hair too short. I’m really sorry Sam.”

 

“That’s your excuse for almost giving me a pixie cut?! You got lost in your thoughts?” Gabriel cowered a little at Sam’s voice. He may be an archangel, but right now, it felt like Sam was more powerful than him.

 

“It’s gonna grow back Samsquatch. It’s not like it’s gonna look like that the rest of your life.”

 

“Yeah, but until that happens, I’m gonna look stupid. And Dean is gonna tease me even more for looking like a girl. What possibly could you have been thinking about that distracted you enough that you cut my hair this short?”

 

Gabriel burst out, “It was you! Okay? I was thinking about you! About how you could never love someone like me because all I’ve ever done is treat you and Dean terribly. And I try…. so hard to hide my feelings, but I- I can’t.” Gabriel got quieter and quieter with every word he said and eventually he went mute and turned away from Sam.

 

Sam gently grabbed Gabriel's arm. “Gabe.... Is all that true? You really don’t think I love you?” Gabriel slowly nodded his head. “Well then you’re wrong.” Gabriel half turned to look at Sam with a look of surprise on his face. “I started to like you ever since we met at that college, but I didn’t realize I loved you until after- after you died. But it was already too late to tell you, so I just tried to act like those feelings never existed. But then you came back. And these past couple weeks have been amazing. And-” Sam ran his hand through his hair, “It’s not _that_ bad.” Gabriel chuckled a little at that.

 

“Wow, all these years of us hiding our feelings, and it turns out we’re both idiots.” Gabriel silently said.

 

Sam gently wrapped his arms around him before hesitatingly kissing the top of his head. “Yeah, but now we can be two idiots together.” Gabriel smirked at that and reached up to gently kiss Sam.

 

“Yeah, I guess we can. And it looks good on you. I like it.” Gabriel ruffled Sam's hair before pecking his lips again and then dancing off.

  
“Hey! Gabe!” Sam laughed and went chasing after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what happened here. These two dorks just took the story out of my hands and wrote it themselves. If you want to yell at me (hopefully good yelling), you can either do it here or at my tumblr. gebrochenen-seele.tumblr.com


End file.
